blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The Bloc Grand Growth Guide
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=200.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 08:19:51 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Bloc Grand Growth Guide Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide (Read 1100 times) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « on: May 18, 2015, 11:15:49 PM » Growth Efficiency Guide: With the decline in growth that happens each turn understood I look at nations and their growth and I see arbitrary stopping points, where their current growth level means that the money they have spent amounts of a ridiculous amount of money for a small extra GDP per gain each turn. This quick little set of formulas with some reasoning afterwards will show you the most efficient growth levels. This is not to say these are always worth pursuing, that growth is always worth prioritizing (Brian), or that the opportunity cost of doing something else isn't better than maintaing growth. This guide will simply explain the mechanics of growth decline.Keep in mind this is only a resources for the calculation of optimal growth and the mathematically most efficient way to maintain it. This is not an endorsement of growth spamming or even a suggestion on what growth rates are best for you. Below are a set of math problems in work, if you trust my work you can skip to the bottom suggestions. First, the formula for growth decline per turn : Whereas; X = Current Growth Y = Decline in Growth rounded down / front end rounding ( ( X / 20 ) - 1 ) ^2 = Y So for example. 53 Growth per turn = 53 / 20 = 2.65 . 2.65-1 = 1.65 1.65 x 1.65 = 2.7225 Rounded down, 53 Growth each turn will result in a decline of 2 Now. The Bottom cap: At 39 and below, you lose NO growth per turn. 39 / 20 = 1.95 1.95 - 1 = .95 .95 x .95 = .9025 Rounded down, 39 and below growth will result in NO DECLINE With the bottom cap established, let us now look at how often this growth loss increases.Inputting numbers into the formula yourself will yield this table as well, I am saving you the time. Below is a quick table of the loss increase over time ; 1 - 39 : 0 40 - 48 = 1 ; 48 having the value of 1.96 49 - 54 = 2 ; 54 having a value of 2.89 55 - 59 = 3 ; 59 having a value of 3.8025 60 - 64 = 4 ; 64 having a value of 4.84 65 - 68 = 5 ; 68 having a value of 5.76 69 - 72 = 6 ; 72 having a value of 6.76 73 - 76 = 7 ; 75 having a value of 7.84 77 - 79 = 8 ; 79 having a value of 8.7025 80 - 83 = 9 ; 83 having a value of 9.9225 84 - 86 = 10 ; 86 having a value of 10.89 87 - 89 = 11 ; 89 having a value of 11.9025 90 - 92 = 12 ; 92 having a value of 12.96 93 - 94 = 13 ; 94 having a value of 13.69 95 - 97 = 14 ; 97 having a value of 14.822 98 - 99 = 15 ; 99 having a value of 15.6025 100 and higher ; not recommended, increasingly smaller value ranges. From here the values start becoming exponentially larger, and thus less efficient. Now among st these values you should avoid ones where the final value in a given range has a lower rounding value. For example 68 with a value of 5.76 makes less of its round-down then 54 with a value of 2.809. In addition to the above criterion you should aim for a value in which if growth declines, sends you as close to one of the optimal checkpoints above as possible. And in addition to that, if you are going to be gone for 24 hours, you should aim for a checkpoint where growth decline will result in the same growth decline again. If you are at a higher level this is impossible, but at lower levels it is still something to consider. When increasing your growth, you should aim to hit one of the last numbers in any given range before stopping ; 39, 48, 54, 59, etc... Then lets add in high stability , approval, and quality of life, thus increasing your growth by one each turn, effectively mitigating 1 growth loss. With all of this in mind; the most efficient growth benchmarks are ; Below 39 ; Even if you cannot get to 39 easily, keep going. Nothing to lose. 39 ; Starting out, no loss. 48 ; No loss if you gain growth each turn. ( applicable especially to Liberal Democracies ) 64 ; Good rounding variable, only 12 off from 48 so reachable if you save for a turn or sell some troops. 76 ; Good benchmark, maintainable at ~ 1500 GDP without draining your efforts elsewhere. 83 ; Optimal for loss at such a high GDP and rounding down. Compression starts here and the values keep getting closer and closer together. 92 ; High loss, but very efficient GDP round-down value. Above 92 ; Not recommended, if you have literally nothing else to spend your money on go for it, but it will get exponentially harder Keep in mind there are further variables on growth such as stability and army maintenance which were not compiled into this guide, this guide is only for the calculation of growth-decline based on current unsustainable growth. « Last Edit: May 19, 2015, 02:01:17 PM by Deutsch Afrika » Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #1 on: May 18, 2015, 11:54:52 PM » oh lel Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #2 on: May 19, 2015, 12:06:08 AM » Y...you're back Logged Leader of the Arab Union Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #3 on: May 19, 2015, 12:12:39 AM » Quote from: Valencia on May 19, 2015, 12:06:08 AM Y...you're back Yes Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #4 on: May 19, 2015, 12:16:39 AM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on May 19, 2015, 12:12:39 AM Quote from: Valencia on May 19, 2015, 12:06:08 AM Y...you're back Yes link in sig pls or you are still using the same nation as in bloc 1.0? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #5 on: May 19, 2015, 01:49:22 AM » Also if you still have it, that Newbie Guide to >Bloc would be great to have up on the forum as well. I only managed to get the top of it back in the day, not sure why. Welcome to >Bloc! This guide will show you the basics of >bloc. The initial and overwhelming amount of information, some of which is down-right counter-intuitive, can be a bit overwhelming. This guide will give you the basics behind every policy and piece of information. Logged Leader of the Arab Union lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #6 on: May 19, 2015, 02:02:10 AM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on May 18, 2015, 11:15:49 PM All players as soon as they start in the name of long term success should aim for 39 growth. at 39 and below, you lose NO growth per turn. This is where you went wrong. Ever since barcode it has been well understood that growth is the worst possible thing in Bloc. You should aim to keep at around -6 at normal times, and -32 (below that you lose 10 stability per turn) when going hard. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #7 on: May 19, 2015, 02:46:33 AM » Quote from: Valencia on May 19, 2015, 01:49:22 AM Also if you still have it, that Newbie Guide to >Bloc would be great to have up on the forum as well. I only managed to get the top of it back in the day, not sure why. Welcome to >Bloc! This guide will show you the basics of >bloc. The initial and overwhelming amount of information, some of which is down-right counter-intuitive, can be a bit overwhelming. This guide will give you the basics behind every policy and piece of information. Other thread, it is stickied. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #8 on: May 19, 2015, 03:30:17 AM » The following is obsolete as shit, assuming 5 growth on stability, but still, repostan. The Brian Simulator (a.k.a. How to Spend Money on Money and Nothing Else Ever) Note: this guide presumes that full stability yields 5 growth; it may not be the case In addition to Deutsch Afrika's guide, here are some interesting milestones for you to reach: 239 growth: This is the highest growth value for which you will remain with the highest growth ever possible after decay, 125 (120 without stability bonus). The same decay is obtained at 201 growth. 444 growth (439 without stability): This is the growth level at which you will remain with NON-NEGATIVE after decay. The golden rule is: the maximum growth value you should ever reach is the one for which you can afford to recover the net decay. It is in no way recommended, but if your name is Brian, this is the maximum value. Going any further makes you have in the long run a lower GDP than if you don't pass this barrier. Below are the growth barriers for certain GDP levels (calculated at GLF success rate and price): Code: SelectGDP Growth(-stab) Growth(n.stab) Growth(+stab) 1000 48 71 89 1500 64 83 97 2000 76 92 104 2500 86 99 111 3000 94 107 117 3500 102 113 123 4000 109 119 134 5000 121 131 139 6000 133 141 149 7000 143 151 158 8000 152 159 166 9000 161 168 174 10000 169 176 182 12500 188 194 199 15000 205 210 215 17500 220 225 230 20000 235 239 244 Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #9 on: August 20, 2016, 10:38:25 PM » Bumping this guide since nothing has changed but it is no longer stickied for some reason. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 479 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #10 on: August 21, 2016, 05:17:54 AM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on August 20, 2016, 10:38:25 PM Bumping this guide since nothing has changed but it is no longer stickied for some reason. My guide actually links it in the "growth" section. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: The Bloc Grand Growth Guide « Reply #11 on: August 21, 2016, 07:55:37 PM » Quote from: President Lee on May 19, 2015, 12:16:39 AM link in sig pls or you are still using the same nation as in bloc 1.0? the elite shitposter has returned, but i'm afraid cello has stolen your spot Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » The Bloc Grand Growth Guide SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2